Beyond Detention
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: What if John and Claire never made it past the first day after that one saturday? What if the rest of the breakfast club had stayed together? What if Andy was being pushy with Allison and John stepped in? Well read and find out! JohnxAllison...


So I wanted to take a break from Weightless and wrote a one shot for the Breakfast Club. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own the breakfast club or any of it's characters. I do own this plot though. Please Review and enjoy!

* * *

It was unbelievable. Truly and utterly unbelievable. The Breakfast Club had actually stuck together after that fateful Saturday. Well, except Claire, who, much to our dismay and in a way shock, left us just like she said she would; John Bender would only serve as a dirty little secret locked away from the world in her mind. Maybe if she told herself over and over again that it never happened, one day she might actually believe it.

And then there were only four: Brian, Andy, John, and me, Allison. All of us hung out together despite the clique differences and became great friends. Andy and I had quite a relationship going. It was nerve wrecking at first. The stares and glares from all the other jocks were enough to send my shy demeanor into a frenzy. But, hey what would you expect from a former basket case. Okay so maybe I'm still a basket case, but I'm getting better. After a few months of dating Andy, the social crossover was almost accepted.

There was something off though. It didn't feel right being with Andy, and I quite frankly, I couldn't figure out why. I felt like I wasn't whole, but it wasn't like I was completely fooled into thinking that this high school relationship was going to work out anyways. I've just noticed things, things that were happening with Andy. Lately, he's been a bit pushy, like in the physical way. It's freaking me out, but he hasn't really done anything, so maybe I'm just paranoid.

I walked up to my red locker and started putting in my combination. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle around my waist. I immediately knew it was Andy and spun around to face him. Before I even got a chance to say a word, like hello, his lips met mine. He seemed pretty urgent, so I tried to flow with it. When I went to wrap my arms around his neck, he stopped me abruptly and said quickly, "Meet me underneath the bleachers on the football field after school. There's something I wanna show you."

He left as soon as he came, once again leaving me with an uneasy feeling. I finished throwing my books in my locker, before I headed to my last period class. I couldn't help but wonder what Andy had to show me. It clouded and haunted my thoughts to the point where I wasn't watching where I was going. I rammed right into the school's infamous rebel, and one of my best friends. It was like hitting a brick wall, compared to the fact that I wasn't all that hard to knock over. I landed hard on my butt, the tiled floor not really providing any cushion. I squeaked, something everyone was familiar with me doing.

"Dude, Allison. I'm sorry. You okay?" I know what you're thinking right? John Bender was apologizing to me. Well to completely honest, he treats his friends with actual respect. "Yea, I'm fine." What? I'm a compulsive liar, but for some reason, he always saw right through it. His swirling chocolate eyes filled with concern for about two seconds before they glazed over with his usual disposition.

"Alright just make sure you watch where you're going." He said with a laugh walking away. I forced a fake laugh and went on my way, somewhat dreading the end of the day. Art, a true way to express the way the world is through your eyes or to reveal the inner workings of your mind. With a mind like mine, I've made some pretty sick, twisted and insane pieces of artwork. It was the one other place, besides with the Breakfast Club that I could be myself.

It was over faster than I wanted it to be. Truth be told, I really didn't want to meet Andy. I was scared out of my wits and I considered running away, but I guess curiosity won out because I found my feet carrying me there on their own accord. Track season hadn't started yet so the field was empty and quiet. Usually the silence didn't bother me, but this time, it just added to the suspense and the terror that was slowly creeping up my spine.

Soon I made it behind the bleachers, where Andy asked me to meet him. I heard the crunching of the grass beneath someone's feet. I squeaked and turned around quickly, obviously being spooked. Andy stood there in a pair of gray sweat pants and his usual blue hoodie. I swear he never took it off. "Hey what is you wanted to show me?" I asked, surprisingly able to keep my voice from quivering. He took a few more steps towards me. "This."

After his one word statement he took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely. It actually hurt. I tried to push him off me but he would just hold on tighter. It was almost like my struggle was giving him encouragement. He was pushing me backwards until my back collided with the metal bars helping to hold up the bleachers. The only thing I could think to do was to kick him in the balls, but when I tried, he stopped me with his cat like reflexes. So when he went to push his tongue past my lips, I bit him, drawing blood.

He stepped back a little and wiped the blood from his tongue onto the back of his hand. I used that opportunity to try to run but he grabbed my hand and brought me back, slapping me in the face. "You Bitch!" Andy pulled on my hair to emphasize his point I guess. It hurt enormously and even though I tried to hide it, I could feel tears prickle around my eyes.

Soon though he released his grip on my hair and held down my hands. Andy started to basically devour my neck like a freaking vampire. I attempted to scream. "HELP!" That only earned me another slap in the face. This was it. I was going to lose my virginity to a guy I didn't love and as sure as hell didn't like now.

All of a sudden I felt Andy's weight being lifted off of me and all I did was sink to the ground, drawing my knees to my body and putting my head down. I knew someone had come to help me because I could hear the grunts and shuffling of people fighting. I dared not look up; I just shrank back into my little shell. The grunts and shuffles died down until there wasn't any noise.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and naturally I tried to get away from it. Although as soon as I heard his voice, I stopped. "Allison…Allison calm down." It was John. He was the one who had helped me. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." He helped me to my feet, his rough yet gentle calloused hands holding onto my arms to support me. I looked over at Andy and he was beaten to a bloody pulp, but still semi conscious.

Getting back to the school was a daze, trapped in my own world. The next thing I remembered and what slammed me back into the real world, is being sat in a chair while John tended to some of my wounds. I guess he had experience from trying to survive the household he lived in.

"You lied to me earlier. When you told me you were fine." I wasn't about to make up excuses, even if I was a compulsive liar. "I know." John got a seriously pissed off look and slammed his fists down on the table.

"Damn It Allison!" The sudden noise made me jump. "Why didn't you ever mention to Brian or I about the fact that Andy was being a perverted Dickhead!?" At first I didn't answer him, but John can be patient for only so long.

"Because I didn't want it to be true either." I whispered. He waited for me to continue looking at me with the eyes that could make me drown. "I could tell that he wanted a more physical relationship, but I never thought he would take so far as to…as to...ra…" I tried to say it, but it just came out as a crack in my voice. I put my face in my hands, so tired of crying. I felt him lift up my head so I had to look at him.

"Hey he was stupid anyway and you wanna know why?" John asked me. I held his gaze wanting him to continue.

"Because he gave up the greatest girl in the world." I hadn't noticed before, but our faces were extremely close. He closed the distance and kissed me. Unlike Andy's kisses that were rushed, hard, and possessive, John's were sweet, gentle, and caring, even a little hesitant as if he expected me to pull back. But I didn't want to pull back. I could feel the hole in me being filled and I found out what I was missing.

I kissed back, weaving my fingers through his shoulder length brown hair that was really choppy and layered. I could smell his natural scent which was a mix between weed and musk. It was something that could both relax me and make my head spin. Once we pulled apart he pulled me into a hug.

"What were you doing out on the football field anyway?" I inquired. I felt his chest rumble from laughter. "I was smoking." I joined in the laughter. Then a thought accorded to me.

"Who would have thought that John Bender was a big softie." I stated referring to our cuddling position on a chair. I looked up to get a look at his expression. It was priceless. "You Fucking tell anybody and I swear…" "Yea Yea Yea." I interrupted him. So I guess that things weren't meant to work out between Andy and me. I'm okay with that, because I found something better. And I still owe it all to that one fateful Saturday.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Let me know! Please review and thanks for reading. I will try to update weightless asap!


End file.
